


Good morning,Brat

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: A nice little morning for Eren and Levi.





	Good morning,Brat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a while back and found on my phone.Not something I usually write but might as well post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Feeling the warm sun on his skin,he slowly opened his eyes.

 

After adjusting to the light,he was met with the sight of raven black hair.Eren smiled as he realized it was his husband,Levi,who was sleeping,using his chest as a pillow.

 

Even after the three years they had been married, Eren still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to call this amazing man his **husband**.

 

Careful not to wake the smaller male,Eren let his fingers glide through his silky hair."I love you,Levi." The brunet whispered.He stayed like that for a few minutes,before feeling Levi stir awake.

 

Groggily lifting his head,blue eyes locked onto green ones."...Morning,Eren." Levi said after a moment."Morning,Levi." Eren smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him, only to be stopped by his husband's hand.

 

"Eren, you **know** I won't kiss you after waking up.Go brush your teeth." Levi said,voice still raspy from just waking up.

 

He obliged Levi's wish and went to the bathroom,next to their bedroom,soon followed by Levi.He laughed as Levi saw his adorable bed-head, and made a disapproving face,before fixing it.

 

After they both brushed their teeth and took a quick shower they went back to bed,just to cuddle for a bit (Eren's demand).

 

"Do I get my morning kiss now?" Eren said smiling cheekily.Levi just rolled his eyes at that and gave him what he wanted."I love you,Levi.I'm still so glad you agreed to marry me." 

 

Now getting a smile from the raven he answered,"I love you too,Eren. Even though you are a brat." He added and cuddled back into the brunet's side.


End file.
